Tasukete
by Kawaii Youjo Kira
Summary: Satoshi has been transferred to Tasukete. Some of the strange 'habits' of the students there scare him a little, but the redhead begins to teach him about why the kids do these things. SOMEONE TAKE OVER READ INSIDE! Lemons, Satodai and DarkKrad
1. Chapter 1

What exactly do you call it when you take the characters from a fic and put them in a completely different situation

What exactly do you call it when you take the characters from a fic and put them in a completely different situation? AU? No, that means gold. Ah, whatever.

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satoshi Hiwatari stepped out of the sleek black car, the glare of the sun shining directly in his eyes. Although it was fall, the first day of fall, that is, it was a blazing ninety-eight degrees out, and the long-sleeved black school uniform wasn't doing anything to help the sweaty teen cool off.

Satoshi didn't know what he was doing at Tasukete High School. It didn't have the best reputation in the world—actually, it was the worst in Japan. Parents would use it as a threat, "If you don't shape up, we'll ship you to Tasukete", etc… but any parent who wasn't on the verge of disowning their child would even dare consider it. You see, it was a school for 'trouble children' that were so bad that they were a bad influence on the other kids at their old high schools.

There were two sections. White, and Black. Satoshi didn't know what they stood for, but he _did_ know that there was one of each in each room. He glanced at his schedule, and at the top, in tiny black lettering, it read:

_Satoshi Hiwatari. 4.0 GPA. White. Room 402._

He sighed, heaving a brown leather suitcase out of the back of the car before it pulled away. Satoshi began to trudge down the long concrete path that lead to the large concrete building that was the dorms. The fact that there were bars on the windows didn't exactly make it look homey; the metal door didn't help the butterflies that were churning eagerly in Satoshi's stomach.

He glanced around him, and noticed that everyone was staring at him. I mean sure, he had bright hair, but it wasn't _that_ noticeable, was it?

"Hey!" Satoshi heard the tenor voice yelling behind him, but didn't flinch; there was a .001 chance that that voice was meant for him. Or so he thought. "HEEEY! New kid!"

Satoshi did stop at that. He turned his head, and saw some blonde kid running at him. (Yeah, this is 'the blonde kid'. I don't know what his name is, but I do know that in the DN Angel mangas, he's always with Takeshi…?)

As he jogged to catch up with Satoshi, he couldn't help but wonder what this boy could want. Why was he paying attention to the random new kid…?

"…Hi…" the blonde panted, standing next to Satoshi with his hands on his knees. "You're… the new kid?"

"I am," Satoshi replied curtly, crossing his arms. The boy in front of him had cropped blonde hair, and when he looked up, Satoshi felt electric blue eyes gazing into his own.

"Yeah. You looked kind of new." The blonde held out his hand. Satoshi shook it. "I'm Kisho Hitome. Nice to meet you."

Satoshi wasn't sure what to reply to this. He wasn't used to people openly approaching him, let alone giving him a formal introduction. What should he do?

"I'm… Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari-kun? I can remember that. Hey, do you need some help getting to your room?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to go alone."

Kisho frowned. "Huh. You know, at first, I thought you were a new black, what with that hair, but you really do talk like a-"

"KISHO! _Are you harassing the new students again?"_ the two boys turned to see another guy walking purposefully towards them, his long black hair falling messily, yet still perfectly, out of his ponytail. He wore the same black uniform as the rest of the students.

"I didn't do anything, Dark-sama! I was just being nice to Hiwatari-kun here!"

Dark, Hiwatari thought. What a strange name.

"My god, Kisho. It isn't as if you're desperate. Why not just go and-"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!!"

Satoshi's eyes flitted between the two bickering boys… assuming they were friends… and just decided to turn and leave them on their own. The others, after a few seconds, noticed his absence, and Dark ran to catch up with him, while Kisho walked in the opposite direction to stand in a group of boys a few years older than him.

"Oi! Wait!" Dark ran after Satoshi, eventually catching up with him and falling in strut beside him.

"What is it?" Satoshi was getting annoyed. Why were all of these people talking to him? Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

"Jeez!" Dark said, stopping. They were in the main hallway of the all-white dorm, which was completely vacant. "Excuse me for trying to be friendly!"

Satoshi stopped, turning on Dark. "What's wrong? You're bothering me. I would prefer to make my way up to my dorm on my own, thanks!"

Dark glared at Satoshi for a second, then crossed his arms across his chest. "You're a white, aren't you?"

The chilly air conditioning in the room made it difficult to concentrate, but felt amazing all the same. It smelled like lemon cleaner. Satoshi hated lemon cleaner.

"What the hell is this whole 'white, black' shit, anyway?"

Dark sighed. "Have your roommate explain it. I'm tired."

"Then go away. I don't need people like you following me around."

Dark glared at the boy, then sighed. "I'm Dark Mousy. Senior. Code black. I apologize if I gave you any trouble. Oh yeah, and don't mind Kisho. He's a prostitute, but if you ignore him long enough, he'll only try to kiss you once every _other_ day."

Satoshi felt his mouth drop open. Dark said this so calmly as though he was discussing the weather. Were the kids here really _that_ bad?

"… I'm… Satoshi Hiwatari. Junior. Erm… white." He sighed. "Sorry if I offended you… I'm just not used to so many people talking to me, is all."

Dark chuckled darkly. (xD) "Ah. So you _are_ a white. I thought, what with _that_ hairstyle… is it a fashion statement or something?"

"No. I was born with it. Hey, uh… Mousy-kun?"

"Dude. It's Dark. Seriously, my last name sounds like a brand of hairjel. And what?"

Satoshi unfolded the piece of paper in his hand. "I'm looking for… room number… four-oh-two. You know where that is?"

Dark's eyes widened, then he covered his mouth with one hand. For a second, Satoshi thought he was going to throw up, but soon realized that he was laughing hysterically.

"Four… four… oh… two??" He asked between hysterical laughing fits. Satoshi wondered weather he should just walk away now.

"Yes. Four-oh-two. What's so funny?"

"Krad… ah ha ha! This is just too good! And bad… we'll have to find another room… damn."

Satoshi glared. "Will you just show me where to go?"

Dark nodded, still grinning. "This way."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The blonde lay on his bed, not even glancing at the door. Whoever it was could just go fuck himself. Krad didn't want to deal with pretending to be sane. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at the ceiling, dropping the photograph on the floor.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

He was the tough guy. The one who hadn't shed a tear in his life. The enemy, to some. He was always in control. Always.

"Krad! It's me!"

Krad's ears perked up at that. Dark? He was here? What could he be—but it didn't matter. The blonde wanted more than anything to be with Dark right at that moment, to embrace him… to forget everything. He wanted to forget his past… his future… his own name.

Krad stood, crossing the distance between the bed and the door in a few quick strides. He opened the door to see not one, but _two _guys standing in front of him.

What. The. Hell.

The door opened to reveal a tall blonde, not much taller than Dark was. His hair was long in the front, but short in the back, and altogether completely disheveled. He had a certain redness in his eyes as though he had been crying, and he wore a black uniform just like the other two.

So this was Satoshi's roommate? He hadn't been sure of what to expect—I mean. He was bound to be some form of delinquent, seeing as he was attending this school… but this wasn't what Satoshi was imagining.

"…Krad-kun?" Dark's face was a little too worried than it should be, as he addressed the depressed-looking teen. "What's wrong with you?"

And with that… Krad slammed the door in their faces.

_That's nice,_ thought Satoshi. _I can't wait to see what he's like when he knows that I'm his roommate._

"AUGH, KRAD!" Dark yelled at the door. "YOU COULD AT LEAST BE PLEASANT ON HIWATARI-KUN'S FIRST DAY YOU ASSHOLE!"

Satoshi glanced at Dark, who was pounding his fists on the door.

"**My god! He's your fucking roommate! Just open the damn door! He doesn't have the damn key yet you ass!"**

"Erm… Dark-kun? There isn't really any need to get all mad about it… I mean… I can just come back-"

"UUUUGH!"

"-later…"

Dark sighed, then sideglanced to Satoshi, the bridge of his nose pinched between two fingers.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Hm."

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

Satoshi nodded, then opened his suitcase and rummaged around for a bit. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"What's this for?"

Dark's only reply was to begin scribbling furiously on the white sheet.

_Krad._

_Stop being an ass. If it helps, I'll be the ass tonight. 'Meet' me at_

Dark paused, tapping the pen against his chin.

_the bath down the hall from your room. And remember your lotion this time, god. Ten o'clock._

_Dark._

Dark smirked, remembering some inside note as he wrote the last line. Satoshi was… needless to say… clueless. It looked like a coded message to him. 'I'll be the ass'? What the hell?

Dark folded the paper in quarters, and then proceeded to slip it under Krad's door. He handed the pen back to a very confused Satoshi.

"…"

Dark smiled, standing up. "You should be able to get in at ten. Krad never locks his door.

"Eh… okay…?"

"…Don't tell me that you didn't get that."

"I didn't get that."

Dark chuckled to himself, then walked past Satoshi. "Why don't you leave your bag here, and we can go to the cafeteria? It's almost lunch time, anyway…" Satoshi nodded, and they were off.

The cafeteria was decorated just like the dorms. All white, with black furniture. The tables were black metal, as were the chairs. At the front, there was a line where you got your food.

As Dark loaded his trey up with food, Satoshi just got a small bowl of plain white rice. You didn't have to pay, since the school was completely funded by the government, but that probably meant that the food would taste like cardboard. Satoshi also grabbed a Ramune for his drink, and followed after Dark to sit at a round table with several other people already occupying it. One of them, Satoshi recognized, was Kisho.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dark! Who's your buddy?" one of the guys asked as they sat down, Satoshi feeling considerably awkward. Why didn't he just ignore Dark when he had the chance?

"Shut up, dude. This is Hiwatari Satoshi-kun. He's a Junior, just transferred here. White," he added, earning several looks from the various people at the table.

"White, huh?" The boy next to Satoshi scanned him up and down. The guy had short brown hair with a red streak running through it, and deep brown eyes. "You don't look too white. That hair—anyway. I'm Takeshi Saehara. You can call me Takeshi, though. I don't use my family name anymore. I'm a sophomore. Black," He added, grining.

"Niwa Daisuke," called a short redhead from across the table. His eyes were a shocking blood red, his blazing fiery hair falling lazily in front of his eyes. "Sophomore. I'm white."

"…Itachi Uchiha." A guy sitting on the other side of Dark said. He had a strange, dark aura to him. "I'm a junior. And… I'm black."

Satoshi felt a shiver run up and down my spine. "Sasuke Uchiha," said a boy across from Itachi, "I'm that ass's brother. I'm white. Freshman."

"You already know me," said a familiar blonde. "Kisho. Junior. Black all the way, baby."

"And," said Dark, turning to Satoshi. "I am Dark. Black senior. Welcome to Tasukete High."

_This is the infamous Tasukete High School?_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chapter 2

Okay, chapter 2. I'm really liking this storyline, even if you don't yet. You don't know what's going to happen in this chapter yet… **devious grin…**

I own my laptop and my combat boots. I do not own DN Angel.

Oh, and I'm going to switch back to first-person perspective because it's easier for me to write.

(Satoshi's POV)

I sat on the bench outside of the dorm, feeling the light _pitter patter_ of the misty rain spraying against my face. It was still hot outside, but the water was luckily bound to help with the humidity tomorrow. It was almost ten.

"Hey! Sato-kun?"

I looked up to see a cute redhead in front of me, kneeling on one knee. I hadn't even noticed that he'd approached me, let alone sitting in front of me, trying to get me to open my eyes and pay attention to him. I jumped back a bit, startled by his close proximity.

"Erm…" I didn't remember his name yet… "Wh-yes? What is it?"

He leaned back, a slight frown creasing his brow. "Sato-kun, if you don't go inside soon, you'll get locked out."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Hm? Locked out? What do you mean? And… why are we suddenly on first-name terms?"

The boy blushed. "Well… here at Tasukete… we need to stick together, as friends. We can't let society's stereotypes of the 'trouble children' make us back down; they'll force us to loose our self-esteem. We all have our reasons for what we do, and our packs are all we have left. …and I forgot your last name, anyway.

"To answer your question… we have a curfew. It was origionally created because they… 'they' being the teachers and school faculty, and the country, really, didn't want us mingling with too many others of 'our type'. They don't want us plotting, or whatever… I don't really know. And, it makes it so that people like Kisho…" Dai blushed at this. Had something happened between…? "Don't have a chance to get with too many of the other students."

I nodded, then stood. "Thank you…"

"Daisuke. You can call me Daisuke."

"Daisuke, then. Thanks."

We entered the white building, and not three seconds after we did so, I heard a loud "clack" as the door locked behind us. It was like a horror movie. Barred windows, locked doors. What if there was a vampire attack, or a fire?

"Oh, by the way, Dark told me about what happened with Krad earlier."

I looked at him curiously. "…what's with that guy, anyway?"

Dai shrugged. "If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. If he doesn't, my body will be found bleeding in a deserted bathroom the day that I explain the situation."

I blinked. "Nice guy."

"Actually, he really is. Just a little melodramatic, and a hugely troubled past. But I guess… we're all that way, aren't we."

"…not me," I commented, trying to remember… anything… bad about my past. I mean, I'd been alone for my whole life, nobody even knows who my real parents are, and when I was thirteen, my stepfather was killed… but I didn't ever know the guy. He didn't live at our house most of the time; he probably came home twice a month to see how I was doing at school. Not that I needed the random checkups. No, I finished every year top of my class. I was the 'genius child'.

"But… you're white!"

I shrugged. "I don't even know what that means, kid."

Daisuke frowned. "…don't call me 'kid'. I'm only a year younger than you… and what do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"Nobody's telling me what it means. So I obviously don't understand it."

"Dark didn't-"

"If Dark told me, then I would know, now wouldn't I?"

Daisuke sighed. "Okay. I'll try to explain.

"There are two types of students at Tasukete High School. The 'whites' and the 'blacks'. The students are classified into groups depending on the reason that they were recommended for this school by their parents or teachers. The Blacks… they're the _bad kids_. They have done some sort of crime—such as theft, child prostitution, murder, rape… etc. The Whites have a problem within themselves which is affecting the people around them, usually because of some sort of traumatic childhood experience or upbringing. Some examples might be…

"If a child… let's call this kid 'D'. If D was brought up by a drunken father and a mother who was on drugs… and his grandfather was the only one home most of the time and the grandfather had brain disorders and didn't know who D was… D might be prone to strange emotional breakdowns… bottling up his feelings… screaming at nothing… unstable social life… and insecurity. D may affect the students around him by screaming during class when he had troubles with a math problem… and may eventually resort to not doing any work at all and refusing to take part in classroom activities. When the teachers had finally given up hope, they might send D here because it would be 'beneficial' to everyone."

I got the feeling that we were no longer speaking of a hypothetical case.

"Naturally, the school came upon the decision to pair a black with a white in a dorm, so as to higher the self esteem of the white and to put a 'good influence' on the black. You're the oddball, though, since you got paired with—

"Anyway. Isn't this your room?"

I glanced at the number on the door, realizing that Daisuke was correct. "Yes, it is. Thank you for explaining it all to me, though now I'm wondering why _I _in particular am here…"

"Good luck with Krad!" Daisuke called as he turned and walked down the hall a ways, eventually turning and entering one of the rooms. He had a very feminine body, I observed. His hips curved softly, swaying from side to side as he gracefully trod down the hall. _What the hell are you thinking, Satoshi?_

I turned, placing my hand on the doorknob, then realized… oh shit. No key.

I didn't know what to do. Krad was down in the bathroom with Dark, and he was the only one with the key… wait. What if I went and asked him—politely—to let me use the key? Dark was with him, so he probably wouldn't set off his full-scale wrath upon me… bathroom. Okay.

I turned abruptly on my heel, striding quickly down the dark hallway. I saw a little light-up sign with a male bathroom sigh on it at the very end, and decided that this was where I would be headed. As I got closer, I began to hear some strange noises…

(Yeah. Satoshi's an idiot. Deal with it. And why do I always put a DK lemon before the DS?)

"Uuuuungh…"

Was that… a moan? I frowned, pulling the door open a bit, peeking inside, curious…

Curiosity killed the cat. I now understand the true meaning of this saying. Because there, right in front of me, were a very naked Krad and Dark.

Krad was bent over, his hands gripping one of the sinks, eyes closed, a light sheen of sweat across his face. He was blushing… but I suppose that makes sense, seeing as Dark was standing behind him, grinding into Krad with all of force. Dark's hands were wrapped around Krad's stomach, one gripping his length tightly, the other attempting to pull the blonde closer to him, trying to get farther inside him.

My first thought: What the hell are they doing??

My second thought: -gag- I'm glad I didn't have lunch… I was **not** expecting this…

My third thought: Why is witnessing two guys going at it so hot? Why is **this**, of all things, turning me on?

"Dark… move… faster…"

I'm pretty sure that Dark smirked, but his head was turned the other way, so I couldn't really tell. But I **do** know that he pulled almost all the way out, revealing his length for a moment, only to slam back into the blonde, making the later gasp… moan…

"D-Dark…"

Pull. Thrust. Pull. Thrust. I was stopped in my tracks, unable to move, unable to think straight. (xD no pun intended) My brain told me to get the hell out of there, but my legs were like lead weights, my stomach dropping and churning and my erection becoming more painfully obvious by the second. My heart was beating at a mile per minute.

Then, suddenly, Dark arched his back, an ecstatic look on his face, moaning. Krad gripped the sink so hard I'm surprised it didn't break, and soon, there was a white liquid trickling down the drain.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping my head around, I saw the red hair of Daisuke Niwa…

(This would be a great place to end the chapter, but it's too short, and lacking storyline. On with it!!)

"Hey, Sato-kun. Come on, they'll see you," he whispered. "From what it sounded like to me, Krad really needs some time with Dark right now… why don't we go to my room?"

I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. What the hell?! So this was _normal_ for this bloody school? Daisuke didn't seem even the tiniest bit surprised… or even weirded out that I had been watching. Shit, that sounds dirty.

Daisuke grabbed my hand, realizing that I wasn't going to be able to move on my own accord, and he began to pull me down the hall. We arrived at room 406, and the redhead unlocked the door and stepped aside for me to enter.

As I walked in, I recognized the familiar look of institution. It was completely white—white walls, white sheets, a white chair, and white desk. The bed frames were made out of some silvery metal.

"You can sit down," Daisuke said, gesturing to one of the beds. I sat, and he sat next to me.

I stared at the wall, my heart still pounding from the 'encounter'. I couldn't get that image out of my head… "Daisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Is… er… _that…_ normal? For this school, I mean?"

I saw Daisuke nodding out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah. Well, it's usually roommates, since they don't have to worry about having a place to meet without getting… erm… caught. Although, most of us who have been here for a while wouldn't dare to walk into a room with loud moans on the other side of the door…

"Actually, you coped with it a lot better than I did. I walked in on these two seniors last year… I seriously puked. I didn't think that guys could do that kind of thing…"

I nodded. "Honestly, neither did I. And I thought about puking…"

"You looked like you were enjoying it."

I felt my jaw drop, my head whipping around to face the redhead. "No I _wasn't!_ That was… just… was…" I couldn't even find the words to explain how terribly revolted I felt… That look on his face…

"Anyway. Sex at this school is mainly a source of comfort. Most of us are straight, but if you were a virgin, which I'm assuming you are, you just wouldn't get it. In that one moment… you forget _everything,_ literally. You forget who you are, what you're doing… you forget how to form a coherent thought. All you can think about is…" But then he stopped, noticing my discomfort. "Sorry."

"That's fine," I muttered, staring at the floor.

"If one of us needs to forget, a roommate or friend will make us. If we're having a rough day, a tough time… need to get over something… this is what we do. It's like drugs, or alcohol. Get it?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, I don't."

Daisuke smirked. "Hm. I wouldn't expect you to. Well, anyway, is there anything else you want to ask me?"

I frowned, trying to think of a question. But all I could think about… was…

"Well, anyway, you have to admit, those two are pretty hot," Daisuke said with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow, glancing at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I always get a hard-on when I walk in on them. They're just so _passionate,_ you know?"

I shrugged.

"Hey, Sato-kun? You have a hard-on, don't you? Want me to take care of that?"

I felt my eyes widen as I looked over at him, my face hot. What the hell was he implying? I'd known him for a total of… what? Six hours?

"U-uh… n-no thanks, D-Daisuke. I'll… er… go back to my room and wait for Krad."

I heard a chuckle as I stood to leave.

"Don't expect Krad to help you out. He's going to be in a good mood, which means he'd probably only break half the bones in your body if you asked."

I winced. "I wasn't… uh… i-implying that. I mean, he h-has my key, and… um…"

Dai laughed again. "Suure he does."

"_That's why I was down there in the first place, you idiot!"_

I hurled the door open, slamming it shut roughly behind me as I stormed out of the room. I didn't take three steps out of room 406, when I ran smack-dab into Dark.

"Hiwatari-kun?" he asked, startled. "What are you doing—oh. Damn. I forgot that you needed a key…"

I felt myself blushing, by face getting redder by the minute. This was Dark… the guy in the bathroom… oh my god.

I ran past Dark, trying my best not to look at his face. I felt so guilty—A. for catching him, and B. for stopping to watch, even if it wasn't my fault that I couldn't move.

As I arrived at my room, I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. I silently praised Krad for allowing me into his room… -shudder- our room… and slipped inside, lightly closing the door behind me.

The room was dark. I saw a lump laying in one of the beds, which I assumed to be an almost-asleep Krad. I noticed another door on the other side of the room, and, wondering what it was, crossed the bedroom and opened it.

Inside was a bathroom. Wait, a bathroom? Why was there one at the end of the hall, then? Was it just for—but I wouldn't allow myself to think that thought. Of course the teachers wouldn't be that thick!

I decided on taking a cold shower before bed. Who knows what kind of dreams I'd be having…?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

xDDD that was fun to write. Sex with a plot. Who thought it would be possible?

Please review. I refrain from posting the next chapter until I get… hm. Let's say five reviews. I know it's not much, but I'm going to start out small. Five isn't that hard, isn't it?

I was sitting at my computer today in Comp Tech, and some kid sitting next to me was trying so hard to upload something from his flashdrive. Eventually, he smacked his head on the keyboard and exclaimed, "Oh my god! It just won't come, no matter what I do! I tried everything that the teacher taught me…" and I started laughing SO HARD. He gave me a weird look, and the guy sitting next to me asked me what was so funny. Then he got it, and we laughed at poor Bob. But Bob is mean to everybody, so he deserves it. xDD (Not his real name)

Is it going at a good speed? Too fast, too slow, what?


	3. Chapter 3

Well

Well. I really don't want to do my Bio homework right now, so I decided to write another chapter. Some of my readers have requested more… erm… action, and I **will** put something in here for all of you who are just here for the lemons, but I will also have storyline. It's all about balance, people.

This chapter is from Satoshi's point of view, again. Because I feel like it. Deal with it. Okay? Yes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I stood in my old apartment. I was staring at my hand, for some reason. I noticed a little spot of red blood on it._

_I made to rub it off. Brushing my finger across the tiny red puddle, I realized that it wouldn't wash. I rubbed a bit harder, but it wouldn't go away!_

_Eventually, the puddle began to grow bigger. It dripped down my hand, a deep red stream cascading down my arm. A puddle formed at my feet, but I continued to rub, only managing to cover my other hand with blood. I felt my eyes widen as I looked down at the ground, for at my feet…_

_Was a white sheet. A sheet covering a body. I tried to scream, tried to step back, but the sticky pool of blood at my feet wouldn't let me move, the hot red liquid erupted from my mouth instead of sound. I couldn't stop to breathe, and pretty soon I was completely covered in the red, red, red… and I was pretty sure it wasn't mine…_

"GAH!!" I screamed as I sat up straight in bed, my body drenched in sweat. I breathed heavily as if I hadn't tasted air in a lifetime.

Panting, I realized that it was only a dream. It was just a dream. That's all that it was…

But the blood… so much blood. I was so scared… and who was the body under the sheet…?

"Oi!" I heard another sound issuing from the bed next to mine. It was my roommate, Krad. "What's up with you? Your screaming woke me up, whatever your name is!" Krad whispered harshly, his voice sounding plenty loud in the darkness.

"It's Hiwatari," I whispered back. "I'm sorry… if I woke you anyway..."

I heard a sigh. "Ugh… it's alright. I was already up, anyway. Sorry if I've been seeming a little… well, asocial today…"

That was an understatement.

"…but I'm not usually like this. I've just had a rough week. You saw what happened in the bathroom, didn't you?"

I felt a blush waving over my cheeks. How did he know—

"You have really blue hair. I haven't ever seen anything like it. Dark told me it was natural… anyway. I saw some of it outside the door…"

"…Oh."

Krad laughed. "Sorry for ruining your innocence so soon, dude." 'Dude'? Wait, was this the same guy who everyone was talking about? 'They'd find my bleeding body in the bathroom if he found out' and all that?

"You seem to be…" I began to blurt, but stopped. I didn't want to get on his bad side quite yet.

"What?"

"…different. From what everybody says, at least."

Krad laughed out loud. "Ha! Yeah, well, I'm in a good mood tonight. If you'd woken me up any other night, you'd probably be knocking on Dai's door right now, begging for secrets on how to earn my mercy."

I blushed again. "…why Daisuke's door?"

"Well… you two seem like you'd be good for each other. Dai's been with so many recently, he's really popular with the… uh… straight guys. But I think it would be good for him to have an innocent… well not so innocent _now_, but you know what I mean… guy that he could trust. He's had a lot to deal with recently, he has."

I felt a sudden twinge of pity for the boy, which was suddenly replaced with a strong wave of curiosity. Who had he been with? He seemed to be… well, nice enough… not exactly 'innocent', but someone that people could easily take advantage of. I wondered if he'd initiated any of those relationships…

"Er… what's with that kid, anyway?" I asked awkwardly, not wanting to sound too interested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I thought about how to best word the question… "sometimes… or at least this is how it seems to me… Daisuke is like, all cute and innocent, and the next he's going on about… well… stuff that a normal however-old-he-is guy shouldn't be thinking about. Especially with other guys…" who he'd met only a few hours previous…

"Well, Dai is a strange one. I think he enjoys sex and stuff, but his life isn't completely run by it, like some of ours are. Think of it as… uh… a sport, if you will. Some people are always playing baseball; their entire lives completely run by it. Others are on the team, but they have other things they do in their spare time. No matter how much talent they might have, they just aren't interested in doing it for a living, really. They wouldn't put it on the top of their list-of-things-to-do-in-their-perfect-day. Well… maybe a little at the end…"

I shivered. One: sex? A sport? And two: how did _he_ know how much talent Daisuke would have? "Ah. I suppose… that makes sense…"

"He's had a couple of regular partners… Dark in particular… but other than that, he's been single for a while now. You should go for him."

I frowned. "Aren't you annoyed about that?"

"About what? What Dark does and who he comforts is none of my damn business. He can do what he pleases."

"But… aren't you two…"

"Neither of us has ever…" Krad trailed off, and when he finished, his voice was merely a low whisper, as if holding back tears. "Had a serious relationship with anyone."

"…oh. But…" I didn't want to push him too hard, since I guessed we were nearing a pretty touchy subject… "Does anyone have a serious relationship in this school?"

Krad sighed. "Yeah. There are several exclusive relationships around here… like Sasuke and his roommate, Naruto (AN: JUST TO MAKE ALL YOU FANGIRLS HAPPY!)… and I've heard that Takeshi's been with someone for a while… his name's Roku, I think."

I nodded, then realizing that he couldn't see me, added a simple "Alright."

Krad chuckled. "'Kay, time to sleep now. If you wake me up again, I'm not going to be this nice, I can guarantee it."

I laughed uneasily, and a few minutes later, drifted into a dreamless sleep.

………

The next day was Sunday. I walked out onto the courtyard in the back of the school (basically a little green patch of grass with a few trees in it) and was immediately bombarded by… who else? Kisho was soon jumping up and down in my face, his blonde hair flopping in his face.

"Heeeey… Satoshi-kun! What's UP? I'm bored. Wanna go to the library? Huh? No, of course you don't. What about the cafeteria? Do you always eat that lightly like you did yesterday, or were you just not hungry? You are kind of thin…" His eyes scanned my body up and down, making me uncomfortable, like I was under some sort of evaluation. Apparently I passed, because a sly grin began to creep onto his face. "You'd be a good seme…"

I frowned. "What did you just call me?"

Kisho choked a laugh, while another blonde walked up behind him and smacked him on the back. "Kisho. Seriously. Stop harassing new people." The guy was short, with spiky blonde hair that must have used an entire bottle of hairjel. He had three scars on each cheek, giving him almost catlike whiskers.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP SAYING THAT?? I'm not harassing Satoshi, he's my buddy!"

The newcomer turned to me, then smiled sweetly. "Satoshi-kun, then?" I couldn't help but wonder how I had happened to get on first-name terms with all of these random kids… "Nice to meet you. You can call me Naruto." Sasuke's roommate? "Black freshman."

I nodded. "White junior. Just got here yesterday…"

Naruto smirked. "Ah, so you're still _innocent_, huh? Hey, you don't look white."

I shook my head. "Everybody says I look black. I don't know why… and what do you mean _ino-_" but I couldn't finish the last sentence, remembering the previous night in vivid detail. My face must've shown something, because the two blondes chuckled and exchanged looks.

"Wow. First day, huh? That's harsh. I saw my roommate with this freak-" Naruto jabbed his thumb in the direction of Kisho- "Was it… my second week? Yeah. That was tough. There was a lot of blood, since it was Sasuke's first—"

After that, I pretty much zoned out. I let myself do that sometimes—I don't know why, I guess it's just a habit. I let myself go on auto-pilot.

I kind of woke up around three hours later. I was sitting in… a library? With a pile of books around me. I assumed that I had made some sort of stupid excuse about checking out the library to get away from those weirdos, but now, I heard someone calling my name. Well, whispering, actually. Seemingly from somewhere on the other side of my stacks of books.

"Sato-kun?... Sato-kun??" I glanced up, noticing a spray of red hair above the books. I shoved one of the stacks to the side.

"Yes, Daisuke? What is it?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

I felt myself roll my eyes. "In case your intellect isn't high enough in order to realize this, I am reading. You might want to try the same thing, if you can," I didn't know why I was being so mean. I guess I was just in a bad mood…

The words didn't even seem to affect Daisuke. "Alright, then." He grabbed a large green book off the top of the pile, and started to read.

I sighed, and returned my eyes to the page I was on. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? All I asked was for some solitude!

"Hey, Sato-kun?"

"What!"

Daisuke recoiled a bit, his eyes apologizing. "…what's wrong?"

I frowned. That was a good question. "I don't know! Just leave me alone! I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of people bugging me and talking to me and ranting on and on about shit that I just don't care about! This is the fucking worst school in Japan, what the hell am I doing here?? I have a four-point-fucking-oh grade average! I've never done anything wrong? Why can't I just be fucking alone??"

I saw Dai's eyes fill with tears. He looked down. "…t-this is why. I t-think… I'm s-sorry if I did… anything… N-Naruto was right…" he hiccupped. 'Naruto was right?' What?

Daisuke covered his eyes with his arm, fleeing the scene in a hurry. I wanted so badly to run after him.

_But isn't this what you wanted? _A voice in the back of my head asked quietly.

_Isn't _what_ what I wanted?_

_This. Solitude. That idiot's gone now. Right?_

I nodded slowly, and returned to my novel. Now, where was I…?

Later that night… around nine-thirty, actually… I left the library and headed across the campus. I would've stayed there, but the curfew drew me back to the dorms. And another thing—I had made up my mind to apologize to Daisuke.

I don't know why, but ever since our first meeting… there was just something about him that intrigued me. Maybe it was his femininity, or the way he could be innocent and not-so-innocent at the same time. Maybe it was that bright smile, which could defeat any storm… yeah, that was definitely it.

I knocked on the door do Dai's dorm, tapping my foot as I waited impatiently for the door to open. It did… but not by who I was expecting.

It was Dark… no shirt, his clothes and hair ruffled and a slight tinge of pink illuminating his cheeks. His lips were swollen, his eyes hazy… and peering out from behind him on the bed… was Daisuke, in a similar state.

"S-Satoshi…kun?" Dark whispered, his eyes wide with surprise and his mouth hanging slightly agape.

I didn't even have to ask. It was quite obvious what they had been doing… and it was also quite obvious that I shouldn't have barged in like this. I should've thought to press my ear against the door before I'd entered. Right. Because absolutely _everybody_ does that. But still, I should've learned my lesson from yesterday.

(AN: WE ARE SWITCHING TO DAI'S POINT OF VIEW! I wanted to make that clear… )

I lay on the bed, my bare chest exposed, my eyes bugging out of their sockets as I stared at the blue-haired teen now standing in my doorway. I was horrified to think of what this would look like to a "newcomer" at Tasukete… both of us half-naked, lips swollen, etc., but it wasn't like that with Dark and me.

When I had explained my situation to Dark—telling him of how I'd been so easily pushed out of Satoshi's life… how he'd completely rejected me and snapped at me. It was as if he was a completely different person from the shy, kind one that I'd met previously. He was so well liked here—not only for his innocence, but for his easygoing nature, as well. But that reputation had been shattered that day at lunch.

I'd heard from Naruto—not believing him at first—that Satoshi had completely blown up at him. He'd gone all quiet for a while, then just started spazzing and freaking out over nothing. And I mean, literally nothing. He just yelled at anything anyone said, saying how awful it was.

Apparently he'd left the cafeteria, muttering something about the library. I know that everybody here has problems… but it was almost like Satoshi was two different people altogether.

"S-Satoshi…kun?" Dark asked, obviously equally surprised at Satoshi's sudden appearance as I was. I saw the bluenette's eyes flicker between Dark and me for a moment, wide and shocked. It wasn't as if we had been making much noise, just kissing, etc… so he would've had no warning.

"Oh." Satoshi said plainly, resuming his perfectly composed figure. "I can come back at another time, then."

Sato-kun turned to go, but Dark grabbed his arm before he had the chance to get any further. He tried to jerk it away, but that just made the black-haired teen grip even harder. I choked out a gasp as Dark pulled Satoshi into the room, slamming the door closed behind him with the back of his foot.

"Hey! Let me… go!" Satoshi demanded, trying with all of his will to get his wrist away from the guy in front of him.

Dark roughly dropped Satoshi's hand, sending the bluenette flailing backwards towards a wall. Dark slammed his hand on the wall next to Satoshi's head, and leaned forward in one quick movement, locking his lips into the boy's below him. Satoshi's eyes widened in surprise, and I could tell that Dark wasn't going to get the kind of submission that he wanted. Dark proceeded to press his body up against Satoshi's, grinding his hips and earning a soft moan from Sato-kun as he began to relax.

(AN: THIS IS NOT A DARK SATOSHI FANFICTION! I thought you might want to know, if that's what it looks like as of now…)

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Satoshi-kun was standing not a foot away from me, pinned to a wall by another guy. My mouth must've been hanging open; I had definitely not been expecting him to even show up at my door… but he must've been there for me, right? Was he really that good of friends with Dark?

Dark unlatched their lips, Satoshi's eyes remaining closed several seconds later. Dark leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"So, Satoshi-kun? Do you feel it? Do you understand why we do this?"

Satoshi didn't reply; he just stared at the wall opposite of them.

"We offer up our bodies to our friends, as a therapy of sorts." Dark's voice remained at a whisper. "We can't give any emotional help, obviously, because each persons' problem is worse than the last. Our minds have been so twisted and warped beyond repair… so we just forget our problems instead. Do you understand?"

Satoshi sighed, nodding slightly. It was dark, so I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw a tiny glint of a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Based on your little show in the lunchroom today, I suppose you aren't as fine-and-dandy as you appear to be. But I—we—can make you forget those problems, whatever they may be," Dark whispered. "Even if you don't want to tell us, we'll understand."

I felt my stomach churn as I realized what Dark was implying. I wasn't sure if many people did three-ways here in Tasukete, but I had heard some kids talking about them before. I also realized that Dark—weather he meant to or not—was offering a chance for me to be able to touch Satoshi, to hold him. Dark knew of my fondness for the boy, and it was quite possible that this act was all for my own good.

"What 'little sho-'" Dark hooked his lips around Satoshi's once again, wrapping one arm around his back, and switching their positions so that he was the one against the wall. (AN: The wall is fairly close to the bed…) I made room for the two as they toppled over onto the bed, sitting on my knees as they kissed.

Dark broke the kiss yet again. I was somewhat surprised that Satoshi was going along with all of this, but maybe he saw that there was no use in arguing with Dark. I had learned that lesson the hard way… I felt a slight twinge in my wrists where he had tied me with a belt as I remembered that particular night three weeks into my stay here…

"…Dai?" Dark's voice was husky, intoxicated. It was almost deeper than after his sessions with Krad_. Almost._

"Yeah?" My voice cracked. I hadn't noticed my pounding heart before this…

"You don't mind doing uke, right? I'm thinking that Satoshi won't be half bad, after he learns… you don't mind bottom?"

I wondered who I was doing bottom _for_, but nodded anyway. What was Dark planning…?

"Come here, Dai."

I obliged, and we all readjusted, Satoshi acting in a completely dazed mode, while Dark was in control. I assumed I was somewhere in between. I sat up, leaning against the headboard. Dark proceeded to remove the bluenette's shirt. They were both kneeling before me, Satoshi's back to me.

I, at this point, was feeling extremely jealous. Dark was getting Sato-kun all to himself, and though it _was_ extremely hot, I wanted more.

I sat up, kneeling as well, my arms snaking around Satoshi's bare waist. I lightly nuzzled his neck with my lips, licking the soft skin with my tongue. I heard a moan issue from Satoshi's lips, though weather it was because of Dark or me, I couldn't be sure.

Satoshi's head fell back as Dark and I ran our hands and lips across his body. I nibbled on his ivory skin, licking in a line up the side of his neck. My hand reached up to his chin, one finger twisting his head to face me. He lazily obliged, succumbing to my will with ease, and I leaned up to kiss him.

As our lips connected, I felt… well… different. It was better than any other kiss that I'd ever had—not even Kisho, the male prostitute, could top this. Instead of only using his lips, Satoshi somehow managed to use his entire body. He leaned back into my arms, sighing, tracing my lips with his tongue. When I parted them, Satoshi pressed further into my mouth.

During this time, Dark had managed to slip Satoshi's pants off, and was now moving his hands to me. I allowed him to yank them down at the same time as my boxers. I moved my hands around to do the same for him.

Dark unlatched his lips from Satoshi's shoulder. "We don't have much time. The teachers come around to check the rooms at one… we're going to have to do several things at once. I'd like to show Satoshi how to do things… Sato-kun. Turn around."

I felt my eyes widen. So he was doing uke for Dark? Or was he my seme…? Either way, Satoshi obliged, turning to face me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing my lips up to his. We fell backwards into a Satoshi sandwich, with Dark on top of Satoshi who was laying on me.

I was surprised when Satoshi seemed to come out of his daze, brushing his lips along my jaw, biting lightly at the hollow under my ear, evoking a small moan from me. But then suddenly he jerked his hips forward, making my already erect member tighten, as Dark inserted a finger into his entrance.

"It's alright, Sato-kun," I whispered, "It won't hurt after you get used to it…"

He nodded, allowing Dark to re-insert his finger. I saw his face scrunch up for a moment, but he seemed to get used to it after a second. He ducked down again, resuming his spot on my neck. He licked and bit, applying more pressure when Dark pushed farther, harder.

I was somewhat surprised that Satoshi was so naturally talented—his lips knew exactly what to do, how hard to bite, which spots would make me moan. Eventually, he had lowered himself to one of my nipples, making me gasp as he took it in his mouth. His skilled tongue flicked around it, licking a circle, then he began to suck. I heard (and felt) him moan as another of Dark's fingers squeezed into his ass.

I sunk my fingers into Satoshi's hair as he lowered himself even farther, tracing a line down my stomach, his warmth leaving my skin tingling. His eyes squeezed shut and he stopped momentarily as the third and final finger was inserted into his entrance, and after a few seconds, he resumed his position. My breath caught as I realized what he was doing.

So now I was leaning against the headboard, my hands the only thing holding the three of us up. Satoshi's arms were wrapped around my waist, and Dark was straddling his back. Satoshi's hand reached to take my member lightly, his tongue teasing and flicking against the head. I felt myself get even harder, if that's possible, a moan escaping my open mouth.

Sato-kun sighed as Dark removed all three of his fingers, blowing hot, moist air onto my aching member. He proceeded to lick up and down my shaft, earning a loud moan from deep in my throat. It took all of my willpower to hold back…

Dark lined himself up, pressing his head into Satoshi's ass. Satoshi's moan was about twice as loud as mine, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter to him. I gasped as Satoshi's reaction ended up with half of my member engulfed in the heat of Sato-kun's mouth.

After a three-second-lifetime pause, Dark inched his way into Satoshi, while the bluenette's arms and lips tightened even harder around me. After a while, Dark had finally gotten himself all the way in, and Satoshi relaxed, realizing that my manhood remained in his mouth. He continued what he had been doing earlier—licking, sucking, slower this time… Dark wasn't moving so that Satoshi could get used to his presence.

I was suddenly glad for my experience, for had it not been that I had all of those other guys give me blowjobs, I wouldn't have been used to this kind of thing, and I would've cummed (sp?) a long time ago. After a few seconds, though, Dark began to move.

He pulled about halfway out of Satoshi, then slowly pushed back in. I felt the vibrations of his moan on my skin, making me sigh in return. Dark soon set a pace—slow at first, but getting faster—and Satoshi began to pump my erection with his mouth at the same timing.

We all three groaned at once with each thrust, and not too long afterwards, I came in Satoshi's mouth. Around the same time, Satoshi did the same, which sent Dark over the edge inside of him. They all collapsed, panting, our sweat and cum mixing in the mess that we'd made.

"I… thought… you said… I was going to be… uke…" I panted, trying to remember how to think.

Dark chuckled. "I… changed my mind…"

(SATOSHI POV)

I came back out of my trance. As I mentioned earlier, sometimes when I don't want to think, I just let my mind wander for a while. Someone could be shot right in front of me and I wouldn't notice; that's how serious it was. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing…

Usually when I 'wake up', I'm in a quiet sort of place, with no one around me. I assume that people don't really want to be around a half-dead guy, so they clear away from me. But this time… this time…

Oh my god.

When I awoke, I first recognized Dark's voice. Was he still talking to me, or something? That's why I had zoned out in the first place—I didn't want to deal with Dark. But he said something like… "I changed my mind"… which obviously made no sense. I then realized that I was naked. And he was on top of me. Naked. And… I was resting on Daisuke's chest… which by the way… was naked.

"GAAH!" I heard myself scream, scrambling to sit upright, and throwing Dark off of my back, nearly sending him hurdling off of the edge of the bed. I scrambled over to the other side, my body automatically assuming the fetal position. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Both of their eyes widened, staring at me. "W-what?" Daisuke seemed quite confused, on the contrary.

"WHAT ARE… WHAT HAPP-"

Dark frowned. "Jeez, calm down! It's just sex, that's all!"

I felt my eyes widen. I thought that _surely_ I would've remembered… I would've recalled… "I don't remember anything like… that…?"

Dark's head cocked to the side. "Don't remember? What do you mean by… _don't remember_? It wasn't even a minute ago!"

I wracked my brain, trying to recall anything. I would've obviously complied if I was in my little trance thing… but…

I shook my head. "I can't remember anything. If I… was unresponsive, or something like that…"

Dark's jaw dropped open. "I wouldn't call that unresponsive. You just gave Dai the blowjob of his life, not to mention the moans that woke half the dor-"

"Dark! Don't be so mean…" Dai cut in, his huge blood red eyes widened by surprise and almost… was that fear?

"Blowjob? What the hell are you… saying…" I ended the sentence in uncertainty, noticing the sweet yet salty taste in my mouth… Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

What had I been doing when I was in my trances?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hehe, that was fun. I don't read too many threeways (I've only read two, as in…) and I decided about a sentence before it began that that was how the chapter was going to end.

I'm waiting for TEN more comments before I post the next chapter. That means that I want a total of eighteen! Give me feedback, people, or else I won't know what to write! I make these up for you, not me.

Sadly, I have been grounded. For getting a D in history. Or at least, my current average is a D. So I won't be able to get on for a while (without sneeeaking) so it'll take a bit longer for me to update. Sorry, peeps!

If there are any artists out there who feel like drawing the any part of this chapter, I will love you forever… I'll post a link to your drawing in the next chapter if anyone does draw this. Thankies!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaay

Yaaay! Next chaaapter!! I'm sorry for taking so long to write it, but there's been a power outage for TWO. WHOLE. WEEKS. And therefore, I haven't been on the computer. (I know, right? I couldn't read/watch any yaoi for two weeks!! Aaaah! The first thing I did when I got back on was go on youtube and search –hard yaoi manga- xD)

PLEASE READ: This chapter begins with some SasuNaruness. FYI, for those of you who don't know: Sasuke has jet black hair and pale skin… and is really smart and everyone says he's emo even though he's not. Naruto is a strange character with too much energy and yellow hair with spikeys. And catlike whisker scars.

…And so we go…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_In case you don't remember what happened in the last chapter:_

_Satoshi goes to lunch with Naruto, then spaces out because he doesn't want to have to deal with the lively chitchat. He 'wakes up' three hours later in the library. Daisuke comes up to him and starts talking, but Satoshi, not quite knowing why, starts yelling at him. Daisuke goes away, sad._

_Then later, Satoshi goes to Dai's room to apologize. He walks in on Daisuke and Dark making out, (well actually, Dark opens the door, but it's pretty obvious what's been going on) and he says that he'll come back at another time. This is about when he starts to zone out again. Then Dark pulls him in the room and starts a major three-way between himself, Satoshi and Daisuke. When it's all over, Satoshi wakes up, and starts freaking out because Dark is saying that he gave Dai a blowjob. And… then the chapter ended. xD_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

(Sasuke's POV)

"Naruto?" I whispered, quietly tiptoeing up to the back of his chair. It looked like he was crying, his head lying on the desk and his arms wrapped protectively around it, but I couldn't be sure. "Are you okay?"

He looked up. Naruto's eyes were red from the tears, though they were long ago cried. His usually-talkative lips were somewhat parted.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in return, quivering. "I… I'm sorry…" He stood up, attempting to walk past me, but I blocked him, first grabbing his shoulder, then running one finger down his damp cheek. I felt the catlike scars that had adorned his face since I knew him… but there was something else there now, as well. I suppose I hadn't seen it in the darkness, but a long wet streak traced his jawline. As I looked at my finger, I noticed that it was red with his blood.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice heavy with worry.

Naruto stared at the ground, no longer attempting to escape. I knew that he would open up to me eventually… he always did.

"Have you met… Satoshi Hiwatari?"

I frowned. This conversation was taking an oddly unexpected twist. What did Hiwatari have to do with anything?

"Yes, I have. That new… erm… kind of easygoing… blue-haired kid?"

Naruto's eyes widened, filling once again with tears.

"Naruto?" His sobs echoed throughout the room I wrapped my arms around him, resting my cheek on top of his head. "When you're ready, why don't we talk about what happened?"

After a few minutes of tears, Naruto spoke. "I… I wanted to get to know Satoshi a little better, you know? He seemed like such a nice kid… like you said, really easygoing, but… well… we got to the lunchroom… and sat down at the usual table… and he just got really _cruel_. He said that we were all useless freaks of nature that had no past and no future, and that we shouldn't even exist… and all this other stuff... I tried to stand up for us… you know… I don't really remember what I said, but anyway, Sasuke turned to look at me… his eyes somehow colder than ice… and his expression murderous. And he said… 'You think you're so great, Naruto? That you can wound my ego with your words alone? You're pathetic. The fact that what I'm saying makes you get on the defensive proves that you're a weakling. I'll bet that Sasuke's only stayed with you for this long because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings.'

"Kisho glared at Satoshi… and said… that if I was really that much of a burden, I'd have to be a really great fuck. But then he said that I probably was… so Satoshi's idea was somewhat plausible… Satoshi smirked, turning back to me. He put his hand on my chin, tracing it with one fingernail, drawing blood. I don't know why I didn't run… I guess I was in too much shock, and I was debating over weather their theory could be correct.

"'Well, Naruto-_kun_?' Satoshi whispered. 'Maybe you should just leave Sasuke alone. I'd bet he'd like some time to be with other people. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was fucking other people behind your back. Right?'

"So I ran away. I vaguely remember Daisuke trying to get me to stay, I don't think he wanted to be alone with this new Satoshi, Kisho, and Krad, but I left anyway. I knocked Dark over somewhere on the courtyard, and ended up telling him the story…"

I felt tears budding in my own eyes as Naruto relayed his story to me. I held him even tighter, as though I could keep anyone else from harming him.

"Naruto…" I whispered into the darkness. "Do you seriously believe… do you actually think… that I would be with you… just because you're a good _fuck_? I… I…" I debated in my mind weather or not to say those words… say them for the first time in my life… those that could either start or end it all.

Naruto sniffed. "But… why else, then…?"

"I love you, Naruto. That's why. I don't think I could live without you."

It was silent for a moment. All to be heard was the steady sound of our breathing.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto looked up into my eyes, pleading. "…Make me forget…," he whispered as he captured my lips with his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I apologize that this was a reeeally short chapter, but I just wanted to write something to let you know that I'm still alive, and stuffs… And I promise that I'll do some SatoxDai soon… yeah. Sorry!!


	5. Someone Take Over!

…Alright

…Alright. So here's the deal.

I don't want to finish this story. Not like I don't **want** to finish it, I just can't. I… anyway. If there is someone out there who would like to continue the story, I would appreciate a PM. You have to be a good lemon writer, keep it SatoxDai DarkxKrad, and there are a few other things dealing with the ending that I will not say to the public. O0 Let me know within the next day or two, thanks!

Everyone else, I will let you know where to find the ending when someone takes over for me. Thankies! xP


End file.
